


Karkat & Jade Construct a Volcano

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [59]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Seinfeldian Conversations, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Karkat's comfortable suburban home was nothing particularly interesting - it was, perhaps in all ways necessary, the definition of "tepid" when applied to an architectural construct. It had a number of walls, with which warm air was contained in the winter on days like today, and it had a roof, which usually prevented water from leaking in, and it had computers, three total, with which the house's inhabitants completed tasks and performed the routines of their daily lives. A cantankerous father who frequently got angry at sportsball and his fantasy teams, the fairly obnoxious college student who thankfully remained shut away in his bedroom for the duration of the visit, and Karkat, who was Karkat.59/365
Relationships: Jade Harley & Karkat Vantas
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 6





	Karkat & Jade Construct a Volcano

Karkat's comfortable suburban home was nothing particularly interesting - it was, perhaps in all ways necessary, the definition of "tepid" when applied to an architectural construct. It had a number of walls, with which warm air was contained in the winter on days like today, and it had a roof, which usually prevented water from leaking in, and it had computers, three total, with which the house's inhabitants completed tasks and performed the routines of their daily lives. A cantankerous father who frequently got angry at sportsball and his fantasy teams, the fairly obnoxious college student who thankfully remained shut away in his bedroom for the duration of the visit, and Karkat, who was Karkat.

Karkat had taken over the entire dinner table with the project that had been consuming his winter break - a fucking science project, of all things, perhaps his least favorite subject. He did not see a reason why he needed to be doing this, but, thankfully, smarter (although not much cooler) heads were prevailing in this particular regard. He got to do his favorite thing, which in this case, was manning a camera and making a goofy home movie, while Jade talked and shook household chemicals around in a papier-mâché volcano recently painted brown. "So, it's just like, crazy radioactive, right?" She asked, continuing the prior conversation that had begun just offscreen.

"Right, pray tell, Jade, just how radioactive is this lion's paw thing?" Karkat quipped from behind his phone camera, watching as she poured baking soda into the base of the volcano. "You seem a hair bit more interested in it than I think anyone our age would consider healthy."

"Harsh, but fair, and also true!" Jade chirped happily, dropping a couple of droplets of food dye into the pile of baking soda sitting at the bottom of her little volcano. "It's so absurdly radioactive that they tried to send some cameras in on little robots to look at it and the robots all died! And then they tried looking at it in a mirror but the radioactivity just bounced off of that and killed the cameras anyway. It's like Medusa! You can't even look at her or you'll die - isn't that fascinating?"

"How poetic. And how, exactly, does this relate to our chemistry project? Unless you assume our teacher would enjoy hearing our idle chatter and not some royalty-free music." Karkat asked, raising an eyebrow at Jade while she grabbed a bottle of white vinegar, shaking it up and then holding it away from herself while unscrewing the cap, like it would explode in her face in a disgusting, sour, vinegar-y mess if she didn't do such. When she remembered that she was dealing with vinegar, and not soda, she laughed a little bit at herself and put the bottle back down.

"Oh, it doesn't, I just think Chernobyl is very neat! I mean I guess radioactivity is important to chemistry but I don't think it's super important to this. I don't know. Maybe it is? Who's to say?" Jade replied, taking a deep breath, saying a little prayer, and tipping over the bottle of vinegar into the fake volcano. It glugged and gurgled and poured, and then when she heard it churning and frothing, she pulled the bottle away, almost knocking it over as she tossed it into the sink and backed away. "Make sure you get a good shot!"

"Jade, do you think this is my first time filming something? I want to go to film school, you... goofball." Karkat softballed, as a geyser of red foam shot out of the volcano like a cannon, spraying up into the air and then trickling down the sides of the volcano, helpfully pooling in the washbin they had set it in on top of the kitchen table. It was a shame, he just couldn't find it in himself to rib her any harder than that when she was just going off about something she really enjoyed. Ah, well, another day. Maybe tonight, during Smash Brothers.

Jade watched with awe, adjusting her glasses. "You do? I thought you wanted to just yell at people and be grumpy."

Karkat had a good laugh at that one, at his own expense - what kind of person couldn't have a good laugh at themselves every now and again. "What, you've never heard of double majoring?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
